icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cartoonprincess/Creddie vs. Seddie: Who Would Freddie Be Happier With?
Hey, people!!! I'm back with another burning question for you guys!!!! I believe this question is a particularly tough one to answer. On the surface, it seems like Freddie would be happier with Carly, since it's supposedly what he's always wanted. But when he briefly "dated" her, in iSaved Your Life, was he truly happy? In my opinion, no. He's been rejected by Carly for so many years, that when she finally "liked" him back, Freddie's mind was actually clouded with doubt and denial that she was truly in love with him. He was confused and in shock by the randomness and forcefulness of the kisses, and he wasn't able to enjoy it to the fullest because it was all so unexpected. Does this mean that it is impossible for him to be perfectly happy with her as a girlfriend? No. ''Just because things didn't work out the first time doesn't mean that they won't work out the next time around. I believe Freddie would still be happy if he started dating Carly, now. However, that doesn't mean there isn't someone out there that he might be ''happier ''with. ;) As for Sam, it's an entirely different story. On the surface, it would seem like Sam is the worst possible choice for Freddie because she doesn't always treat him right. However, they ''have had touching moments, and there have been major points in the series where they have shown that they care about each other. Not to mention that they have undeniable chemistry'. ''I'm not saying that Carly and Freddie don't have chemistry, but they are already nice to each other, so their moments are less important in terms of character development. (''Not ''un''important, just ''less important.) Was Freddie happy when he kissed Sam? Did he even like the kiss? It is hinted that he did enjoy it, but it has not been confirmed by Freddie, himself. Perhaps he doesn't want to look back on that part of his life because it is too confusing. It would cause a major conflict in his mind to even begin to comprehend or even consider the though of him liking Sam. So, he might just be blocking the idea, completely. Would Freddie be happier with Sam, rather than Carly? '''''I don't know. I think it's apparent that Sam and Freddie have an obvious connection,'' ''but is it doomed to end in just friendship???? The same question goes for Carly and Freddie. Please bear in mind that in order for either relationship to work out, everyone needs to go through dramatic changes. (Mind you, they have already changed dramatically this season, but that's beside the point.) Carly needs to stop flirting and dating other men and take some time to analyze what's been in front of her, all along, just waiting to be loved the way he deserves to be loved. Sam needs to quit the abusive act and start (if only attempting) being nicer to the guy who has always tolerated her and accepted her for who she is. Freddie needs to come to terms with how he feels about both of them and finally decide which one he would rather persue a relationship with. But who cares what''' I''' think! I wanna know what YOU think. Do you think Freddie would be happier with the girl he's always loved but who has been rejecting him for years, OR '''''the girl he has always surprisingly gotten along with but who has also found creative ways to torment him for years....????? '''''DISCUSS!!!! Category:Blog posts